Candle in the Wind
by everysonghasanending
Summary: A what if story. Evelyn Tudor is the kings youngest and only surviving sister who falls in love with Charles Brandon but can anything go smoothly for the two lovers in the court of King Henry. Warning in later chapters there will be explicit sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

_AN// This is a story which is about a character I made up called Evelyn Tudor, Henry's youngest and only surviving sister,_

_Who falls in love with the Tudor 'playboy' Charles Brandon. I hope you like the first chapter. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_And it seems to me you lived your life _

_Like a candle in the wind _

_Never fading with the sunset when the rain set in_

_And your footsteps will always fall here_

_On Englands greenest hills_

_Your candle's burned out long before_

_Your legend ever will _

_Elton John//Candle in the wind _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

Candle in the Wind 

Chapter One 

_Christmas Eve 1519, Hampton Court _

She sat to the left of her brothers thrown, a beauty with long blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes and a striking face, bound to the left of her brother, to be shown off to visitors of the court, the kings beautiful, young sister, still unmarried, can I take your bids gentlemen?

Oh how she wished she wasn't a royal, she loved her brother, don't get her wrong, but her heart ached to be able to dance with whomever she wanted, to be able to go riding without an armed guard following her every move and the thing she wanted the most was to marry for love.

She sighed at this thought, 'come one Evelyn, its Christmas eve for heavens sake, cheer up' she told herself.

"Aunt Evie please will you dance with me, mama's to tired" A three year old Mary asked from her fathers lap.

Mary smiled at her beautiful niece "Of course I will Princess" she replied standing up, smoothing the creases in her new emerald green dress and grabbed the little girls hand, leading her out to the dance floor.

Henry watched his beautiful 18 year old sister dance with his daughter with a smile on his face "She is beautiful" Catharine of Aragon said from her husband's side.

Henry nodded and rubbed his chin "I should find her a suitor" he said with a sigh.

Catharine shook her head "Not yet, my love let her be young for a little while longer."

Henry nodded and squeezed his wife's hand "Okay, only for a little while" he said.

"Aunt Evie, you're a great dancer" the little girl said with a smile.

Evelyn chuckled "not as good as you my dear" she said lovingly. Mary suddenly peered behind her Aunt with a

frown on her face "What is it Mary?" Evelyn asked.

Mary looked up at her Aunt, still with a frown "That man is watching you" she stated.

Evelyn raised an eyebrow "Which man?" she asked looking behind her.

Mary shrugged "One of Pa's friends, I've seen him with Pa before" she said.

Evelyn smiled down at her niece and they continued dancing about the hall.

From across the hall the handsome Charles Brandon leaned against a pillar watching people dance, one person in particular,

The king's sister, the beautiful Evelyn Tudor or Evie as she likes to be known, he could still remember the day he met her, it was his first day at court, 3 years ago.

_An 18 year old Charles Brandon confidently walked down the halls of Hampton Court, today was his first day here and he couldn't be more excited, he would have the king's ear… OW! _

_He retreated back and saw a blonde girl on the floor "Oh god Miss, I'm so sorry" he said helping her up. _

_She laughed nervously "It's okay" she replied rubbing her head and looking up at the handsome man who had just knocked her over. _

_Charles couldn't take his eyes away from her, she was so beautiful, he suddenly realised he had been staring to long "Again I'm really sorry" he muttered tearing his gaze away. _

_She smiled at him "its fine" she said again "What's you name sir?" she asked smoothing out the creases in her dress. _

"_Charles Brandon My lady" he said politely. The girl smiled and extended her hand which Charles place a light yet lingering kiss on "And if you, Miss, would be so kind as to give me yours" he said. _

"_Where are my manners…I'm Evelyn Tudor" she said. _

_Charles nearly choked on his own breath, he had just knocked over the Princess! _

"Ah Charles, you are going to have to get over this obsession soon" William Compton said snapping his friend out of his thoughts.

"What?" Charles asked.

William rolled his eyes "Oh please Charles, your staring at Princess Evelyn again!" he stated.

Charles cleared his throat and looked at his friend "Shut up Will!" he ordered.

This caused William to laugh "Go ask her to dance" he said.

"Let me think, ask the princess to dance and get beheaded or to stay here with my wine and keep my devishly handsome head, what a tough choice" he said sarcastically.

William shrugged and walked off to dance with one of the ladies in waiting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the dance with her niece she said goodnight to her brother and queen before returning to her bed chambers.

She walked the cold corridor; this place was kind of spooky at night, with little people around, she was glad when she reached her room and hurried inside she gasped at who was waiting in there for her "Charles" she said shocked.

Charles Brandon stood before her with a smile on his face; he lifted his hand and placed it lovingly on her cheek "I wanted to Christmas morning with you" he stated pulling her into his strong arms, never had she felt so safe and loved.

Evelyn raised an eyebrow "Did you now?" she said.

This caused Charles to laugh "Yes I did" he told her before he started kissing her neck, causing her to moan.

Evelyn smiled and led Charles over to her bed.

_Two Hours later_

Evelyn rolled off Charles onto the cool, crisp sheets, she then looked at the clock on the wall and smiled "Well it's Christmas."

Charles kissed her head "I have a gift for you" he stated leaning over to his pants pocket and pulled out a small wooden box.

She took it with a smile and sat up "What is it?" she asked eagerly causing him to chuckle.

"Well why don't you open it and see my love" he said.

She sat up letting the blanket pool around her waist; Charles sat up as well and started kissing her shoulder; she carefully opened the box and gasped at what was inside "Charles…Is…Oh my" she said speechlessly.

He smiled into her hair, taking in her smell "All I need is your brothers consent" he stated.

Evelyn scoffed "Are you forgetting something my grace? I have not yet agreed to accept your proposal" she stated.

Charles chuckled and pulled her against him "I love you Evie" he muttered.

She smiled brightly and kissed him "I would love to become your wife and bare your children, but how on earth to you propose we persuade my brother."

Charles kissed her again more passionately this time; then taking the ring he slid it onto a silver chain and fastened it around her neck "Until then wear it round your neck so you will always be reminded of my love for you" he stated.

Evelyn has had so many men 'declaring their love for her' in the past but she knew Charles meant it, she knew he would always love her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First chapter up, let me know what you think. Chapter two will be up soon, if I get reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Candle in the Wind 

Chapter Two: 

"And a Merry Christmas to you My Princess" 

_Christmas Day 1519_

Mary skipped around the snow covered gardens laughing and running around with her nurse maid, Evelyn watched from bench pulling her fur coat more tightly round her body. She could see Charles watching her from across the gardens, how she longed to be his wife, she hated all this sneaking around, she wanted to be able to kiss him in public, she wanted to have his children.

"Princess Evelyn" a hard voice said rousing her from her thought.

She looked up at the man standing in front of her and narrowed her blue eyes "What is it cardinal" she said sternly.

"The king wishes to see you and Princess Mary" he said bowing his head ever so slightly.

Evelyn nodded "Very well cardinal I will be there in a minuet" she said standing up of the bench and began to walk towards Mary when the cardinal grabbed her arm tightly "What do you think your doing?" she ordered.

He smirked "I would watch who you keep your company at night with, Princess" he said fiercely before letting go and walking away.

Evelyn stood for a moment shocked at what had just happened, she then called for Mary and she carried her niece to their king.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Princess Evelyn and Princess Mary" The king's steward announced.

The aunt and niece walked hand in hand into their king's crowded thrown room, she spotted Charles amongst the crowed, his handsome face held a frown, she made a mental note to ask him about it later.

"My dearest daughter Mary come sit up here with Papa" he said and Mary very happily obliged, jumping onto his knee. He kissed her head then turned his attention to his much beloved sister "Sister come sit next to me on Katharine's thrown" he said shocking the room and her. She knew her brother and Katharine were having problems but nothing this bad.

Evelyn bit her lip "Are you sure?" she asked warily.

Henry smiled brightly "of course, Katharine is feeling unwell and will not be able to attend festivities" he said a little too cheerfully.

Not wanting to defy the king at Christmas, she nodded and took the seat next to her brother, she then leaned over and kissed his cheek "Merry Christmas my dearest brother" she said smiling.

The king smiled bright "And you my dearest sister, now on with the festivities" he ordered happily.

Sir Thomas Moore came forward "My King, my gift to you" he said kneeling before Henry holding a large elegant mahogany box.

Henry opened it and smiled; inside were some of the most beautiful jewels he had ever seen "Thomas these are beautiful thank you" he said sincerely.

Thomas smiled as did Henry and then Evelyn's favourite dress maker came in with a dark blue gown in his arms, Henry then turned to Evelyn "My gift to you" he said motioning towards the dress.

The dress maker knelt before her and handed her the stunning gown "Henry it's beautiful, thank you, thank you so much" she said in awe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When should we tell him" Evelyn asked from the other side of the small frozen pond.

Charles began to walk around towards Evelyn "I say sooner rather than later" he admitted.

Evelyn laughed "do you want to tell him?"

Charles was about to say something when he slipped on some ice and ended up flat on his back this caused Evelyn to burst out laughing and walked over to him still laughing.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me up" he asked.

"It will amuse me to see you suffer a little while longer" She joked.

Charles threw her a very sarcastic smile "And a merry Christmas to you too, princess" he said expressing her title.

She was about to walk away when he pulled her on top of him "We shouldn't be this close in public" she stated whilst gently gliding her gloved hand down the side of his cheek lovingly.

He smiled at her "Sweetheart we've been doing this for two years, were not going to get caught now" he said confidently.

She nodded slowly "but have you ever thought about the consequences" she said.

He raised and eyebrow "Are you having second thoughts Evie?" he asked, concerned.

Evelyn placed a finger on his lips to shut him up "I can't think of anything I want more than to be your wife" she told him sincerely.

"Then what's the problem" he asked.

Evie sighed "You know how ruthless my brother is…and I couldn't see anything bad happen to you, it would tear me to pieces" she admitted.

Charles placed a loving kiss on his betrothals lips and smiled "I don't care about any of that, I love you and that's all that matters."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you liked it, but please more reviews. _

_I no this chapter isn't very good but I needed a little filler next chap up soon! _


	3. Chapter 3

_AN// I just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story it really does mean a lot to me and makes me want to write more and more for you guys. I wanted to say a special thank you to __**FelicityFay**____your review made me smile so much and I thank you for that. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_And the Songbirds are Singing _

_Like they know the score _

_And I love you, I love you, I love you _

_Like never before. _

_Fleetwood Mac//Songbird _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Candle in the Wind 

Chapter Three: 

'Songbird' 

_Late February 1520 _

Henry had very little patience, and that patience was wearing extremely thin, he was the king of England for god's sake, he should have to wait. The other members of his hunting party began to notice the king's irritancy by him fidgeting in his saddle. Charles looked around the group and shook his head; he never thought he would be hunting with the king's whore, Mary Boleyn, father, Sir Thomas and Brother George. He traded knowing looks with William Crompton on how awkward this situation was.

Henry exhaled when his sister finally arrived "Where have you been?" he demanded to know.

Evelyn flinched at his temper "I'm sorry but Queen Catherine was unwell and…"

"STOP!" he shouted, startling Evelyn "Just get on your horse and follow us!" he ordered.

Evelyn knew better then to provoke the king so she obeyed and followed the hunting party out of the gate.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Later that Night_

Evelyn sat by her window watching the raindrops fall against her window pane, there was a single candle illuminating the room from darkness, she could hear the party in the main hall, the party that she had been banned from all because she had tended to the queen. She took another gulp from her wine glass then once emptied threw it to the floor. What had happened to her brother? She sighed and rested her head against the cool glass.

"Evie?" she heard Charles's voice call from behind her.

She turned sharply, eyes narrowed, lips sealed tight "What do you want?" she ordered.

He could smell the alcohol on her breath "You're drunk" he stated.

She looked at him as if he was stupid "DAMN RIGHT IM DRUNk!" she shouted walking over to the jug of wine pouring herself another glass.

Charles walked over to her and took the glass out of her hand "Don't you think you've had enough?" he asked.

With that Evelyn snapped and slapped him across the face "DON'T YOU DARE TREAT ME LIKE A CHILD!" she shouted at him "I get enough of that from my brother" she muttered.

Charles pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately, she hit his chest in protest, but when he didn't let go she wrapped her arms around his neck, when he pulled away she slapped him again making him even more turned on "Urgh!" he grunted. He pushed her down on the bed and ripped open the bodice of her nightgown and took one of her breasts in her mouth causing her to moan; she felt his hand bunch up her skirts and unbuckle his pants releasing his throbbing manhood. She nearly screamed when he entered "Oh God!" Her back arched as he thrusted in and out of her, "Oh-Oh-Oh Charles!" They both came simultaneously and Charles fell against her chest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_1/ I'm sorry that the chapter is so short I just wanted to get a bit of fluff in before all the drama starts. _

2/I have tried my best to keep dates accurate but its proving to be quite difficult.

3/And Anne will enter in the next chapter so that means DRAMA!

4/ Please Review. Thank You x


	4. Chapter 4

_AN// Another massive thank you! to everyone who has reviewed 'candle in the wind' i plan on PMing everyone who has reviewed to give a more personal thank you because you reviews mean so much to me. Again Thank you so much, Love you Guys so much!! _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Light up, Light up _

_As if you have a choice _

_Even if you cannot hear my voice _

_I'll be right beside you dear _

_Snow Patrol//Run _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Anne Boleyn walked swiftly down the halls of Whitehall palace, head held high, confident, everything a lady shouldn't be, but that was part of her charm. She arrived at court with a mission, a mission to win the kings heart. It was widely known that the King was unhappy with the Queen because she couldn't give him an heir. Every nobleman within the kingdom with daughters of age jumped on this opportunity and brought them to court to show them off to the King. However Anne had a plan, her father had told her how close the King was to his sister therefore told her to get close to the Princess and this was exactly what she was going to do.

She soon spotted Evelyn amongst the crowed, it wasn't hard, she was told by her brother to look for the beautiful woman with long golden hair, yes it wasn't hard picking her out from a crowed. Anne was about to walk over when she noticed someone else with her, a man, a very handsome man she might add. The pair seemed close, very close and were what looked like the middle of a heated discussion. Anne saw the man look at her so she quickly looked away but couldn't resist another look but all she saw was the Princess being pulled into a room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Evelyn stop being like this!" Charles said in a firm yet hushed tone, carefull not to let people hear him.

"Charles i am only thinking of you!" she statded in a simular tone.

Charles ran a hand through his hair and sighed why did the woman he love have to be so god damn stubborn "But this isn't what i want!"

Evelyn placed her hands on her small waist "Oh and i suppose you want to be a head shorter!" she resorted.

Charles was about to reply when he noticed a dark haired woman looking at them so he took Evie's arm and pulled her into a room.

Once inside Charles didn't let go of her arm, he just loved to hold her, any part of her "Evie i'm sick and tired of all this, i just want us to become a family" he admitted.

Evelyn smiled at his words, she truely loved this man with all her heart "Charles, i love you, i do, i love you so much, but i'm not the Kings favourite person at the moment, you saw how he was the other day and i can't bare to think what he would so to us...i couldn't do that to you" after she spoke she placed a loving kiss on his lips then left the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne saw her leave the room, she looked a little saddened, but she soon gathered herself and started to walk towards her, time for plan A, she told herself.

"I'm sorry to disturb you My'lady but i'm new and i'm ever so lost, i was wondering if you could tell me where the Queen's chamber is?" Anne asked.

Evelyn looked at the woman, there was something about her but she dismissed all the wierd feelings and smiled at the woman "Of course follow me" she said.

Anne put on a fake smile "Oh thank you so much, Princess" she said.

Evelyn stopped and looked at the woman "You know who i am?" she asked a little shocked, new people to court rarely recognised her.

Anne smiled but looked away a little embarassed "I'm sorry, you are very popular around where i live" telling a little lie, to be honest it wasn't a complete lie the people did like her alot, but it wasn't how she knew her.

Evelyn laughed "Your the first person to have told me that" she said "what's your name?" she then asked.

"I'm so sorry for not introducing myself i'm...Anne Boleyn" she told Evie.

Evie nodded "Ah yes the new lady in waiting for the Queen" she said.

"I see you've done your work" Anne joked causing Evelyn to laugh.

"A word of advise, watch what you do around here, word travels fast" she warned.

Anne smiled and chuckled "I'll keep that in mind" she said.

Evelyn came to a stop infront of two double wooden doors "Here we are...listen Anne would you care to have dinner with me tonight?" she asked.

Anne smiled "I would love to" she said rather happily.

Evelyn nodded "good, good, come to my quarters at 8 o'clock" she suggested.

Anne nodded "I will and thank you."

Evelyn lightly bowed her head and walked off, Anne watched her go with a smirk on her face "Plan A complete" she muttered to herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evelyn looked at Anne from across the table, there was just something about her, but she couldn't put her finger Anne "Your father's Sir Thomas, right?" she asked.

Anne took a sip from her wine and nodded "Yes that's right" she replied.

Evelyn half smiled "He's a good man, my brother certainly thinks so" she told her.

Anne faked smile, her father was anything but a good man but she couldn't tell the Princess that "Yes he is" she lied.

Evelyn raised an eyebrow "you don't sound convinced" she stated.

Anne looked away "I can trust you, can't i Princess?" she asked.

Evelyn nodded and smile "Of course and please call my Evie." she told Anne.

Anne smiled "He's just very controlling" she stated.

Evelyn sipped her wine "Aren't all men, I mean Ch...." she stopped when she realised what she was about to say.

She didn't think Anne had cottened on but she had but she didn't press the subject "Well yes but he's just...basically he's not a very nice man" she told the Princess trying to gain her support.

Evelyn gave her a sympathetic smile "I'm sorry to hear that" she said.

Just then a messanger rushed into the room "Princess Evelyn the King has had an acident you must come quick" he stated breathing heavily.

Evelyn stood up quickly "I'm sorry Anne i must go" she said quickly following the man, they walked down the coridoor that's when she realised "This isn't the way to my brothers quarters" she stated.

The man turned around with a gun pointed at her, she was about to scream when a man came up behind her and placed something over her mouth and nose which must have contained something because ten seconds later she blacked out.

The man threw her over his shoulder like a rag doll "Good work, now lets get her to Lord Buckingham" he smirked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_aha! well she's been kidnapped, i know its a bit OTT however it needed spicing up a bit more, so please let me know what you think. REVIEWSSS PLEASEE!! x_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN// Well here's another chapter guys! And thank you so much for your reviews, they make me want to write and give me the confidence to write. Thank You!_

You raise me up  
So I can stand on Mountains  
You raise me up  
To walk on stormy seas  
I am strong  
When I am on your shoulder  
You Raise me up too more than i can be.  


_Westlife//You raise me up  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Candle in the Wind 

Chapter Five: 

'You Raise me Up' 

Henry sat slumped in his thrown, he was fed up, fed up of his wife, he wanted a new one and he knew exactly who she was...Anne Boleyn. She was everything Catherine wasn't, she was beautiful, young and seductive, never had he wanted another woman so much. He knew his sister had, had a meal with Anne the night before and he wanted to talk to her about it.  
"Compton! Send for my sister" he ordered. William bowed his head and followed out the King's orders.

He searched high and low for her and she was no where to be seen and then he spotted Charles out in the stables saddling his horse "Charles!" he called.

Charles turned and greeted his friend "You okay Will?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm just trying to find Princess Evelyn, you haven't seen her have you?" he asked.

Charles shook his head "No not since yesterday, Why?"

William sighed "The King wants to see her but no one has seemed to have seen her since last night" he told Charles which made him a little worried and also a little confused.

"What none of her Ladies or anything?" he asked and William shook his head "Well what about that woman, what's her name, Anne Boleyn, i heard they had dinner last night" he said.

"Yes, I'll go ask her" he said turning to leave.

"Wait I'll come with you!" Charles shouted running after him, he prayed she was with Anne.

They reached the Queens quarters and asked for Anne, she shortly came out "Can i help you gentlemen?" she asked.

Charles recognised her, it was the woman staring at him and Evie yesterday "Have you seen the Princess Evelyn?" he asked.

Anne shook her head "Not since last night, but do tell me how is the King?" she asked.  
William raised an eyebrow "The King? The King is fine" he answered.

Anne was confused "But the man last night said he was in an accident" she told them.  
Charles and William looked at each other with a worried look "What man?" they asked in union.

"Erm a man interrupted our dinner around 10 o'clock, he said that the king was in an accident and she was to come immediately" she said.

Charles was now terrified "GAURDS!" he shouted. Within a minuet the guards were surrounding him "The Princess Evelyn has been taken captive, you round up your men and await orders" he ordered the men. He then turned to William "We have to tell the king" he said before storming off.

William said his thanks to Anne and chased after him "Charles! Slow down!" he shouted after him.

Charles turned sharply on his heel "My Fiancé has been taken captive!" he shouted back, suddenly realising what he had said.

"WHAT!" William shouted back in shock "Your engaged?" he asked still in shock.

Charles just wanted to punch him right then and there "I don't have time for this! The princess is missing" he shouted back before proceeding towards the kings quarters.

Evelyn slowly came round, her head hurt, to be honest everything hurt, she had a sharp pain in her ribs whenever she breathed and her head, she had a gash on her forehead underneath a large bump.

She blinked, letting her eyes adjust to the dim lighting, where was she? All she could tell at the moment was that she was cold and in pain, wait a minuet, bars, she was in a prison cell.

"Nice of you to join us, Princess" the man said mockingly.

Evie jumped at the voice "Who are you?" she asked.

She heard the man chuckle "Come on, don't you recognise my voice" he asked.

Evelyn had to admit that the voice sounded familiar but she couldn't place it "No I don't!" she said firmly.

The man chuckled "No i don't suppose you would, your far too high on your horse these days M'lady" he mocked.

She clutched her side in pain and fought back the tears, then another mans voice filled the room "He wants to see her" he said.

She then heard the keys in the lock and the creak of iron door, she was then pulled roughly to her feat, causing her more pain "Get off me Scum!" she spat but the only thing this got her was a hard belt in the face, she whimpered as the blood fell from her nose.

"Shut up you whore!" he ordered threatening to hit her again.  
She quickly dried her eyes and wiped the blood from her nose. They walked up to a large banquet hall and at the other end there was a man sat on thrown as she moved forward she

recognised him, it was Buckingham.

"Good to see you again Lady Evelyn" he said, emphasising the title he gave her.

"It's Princess!" she shot back.

This made him chuckle "Not for much longer...Princess" he smirked "I have much more claim to the thrown than your family, I am a direct descendant of King Edward lV" he said.

This confused her even more "So is my brother" she stated.

This made him angry "Your father stole my crown in the battle field!" he shouted.

"My mother was King Edward's daughter!" she shouted back at him.

Buckingham's jaw tightened and he grabbed a handful of her hair "If i was you i would shut up" he whispered harshly in her ear tightening his grip on her hair. He then threw her head back "Chain her up!" he ordered.

Henry paced the floor of his thrown room "I've got to get her back Charles" he said deeply saddened.

Charles nodded slowly, he was going to tell him, no, he had to tell him.

"We're engaged" he blurted out, not being able to look at the king.

The king turned sharply "What!" he asked in disbelief.

"I and Evelyn are engaged" he said again, he saw the King clench his jaw.

"YOU ASKED MY SISTER TO MARRY YOU AND YOU DIDN'T SEEK MY APROVAL!" He shouted "I'LL HAVE YOU EXECUTED FOR THIS!" Henry continued.

Charles stood up "We love each other" he stated firmly, but Henry was having none of it, he was about to reply when Sir Thomas Boleyn entered.

"Your Highness, I think I know who took your sister" he stated.

Henry turned to Charles "We will finish this later" he stated before turning back to Thomas "Who?" he asked.

"I remember Buckingham telling me about how he's got royal blood at the time i thought nothing of it. But I've just come from a conversation with Anne and she was telling me what the looked like who Interrupted their dinner and he sounded like a man i saw Buckingham having a conversation with a few days ago" he told them.

After hearing this Henry summoned the guards and told them to follow him to Thornbury Manor. "BRANDON! You stay here" Henry said through gritted teeth.

Charles shook his head "I'm coming with you" he stated.

Henry clenched his fists "Fine! But once we get her you are banned from court!"

Charles nodded "As you wish your majesty" he said flatly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry burst through the doors of Thornbury Manor "I want everyone in this household to be put in the tower!" he said in complete fury. The Guards obeyed his orders and started to round up everyone in the house "Brandon make your self useful and check down stairs, Crompton you go with him!" he said walking off in the other direction.

There was one door left and it was locked, she had to in there, Charles kicked it down with little ease and saw his fiancé chained up like a dog, he felt a lump in his throat and rushed over to her "Will find the keys!" Charles shouted.

Upon hearing his voice her eyes wearily fluttered open and a small smile swept across her face "Charles…you came for me" she said breathlessly.

William unshackled her hands and Evelyn slumped into Charles's arms, she began to cry due to the pain "It's all right Evie, I'm here now" he hushed.

"It hurts" she stuttered.

That's when Charles really took in her injuries; the large bump and gash on her head; her bruised and bloody nose; what had they done to her? Charles cradled her body close to his and kissed her messy hair. That's when the King came in; he gasped when he saw his sister's bruised and broken body in Charles's arms. Henry rushed over, pushing Charles out of the way and picked up his younger sister "I'm here Evelyn" he cooed.

Evelyn smiled weakly before she blacked out again "We need to get her back to court" he said worriedly taking in her injuries before he walked out he turned to Charles "I don't ever want to see your face again Charles" he said harshly before walking out of the room leaving behind a devastated Charles.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooooo, I really do hate Henry sometimes, I was going off the reaction that Henry had when he found out about Charles and Margaret, so as always let me know what you think! X


	6. Chapter 6

_AN// Well here's another chapter. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_I will love you, baby, always _

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine _

_Till heavens burst and the words don't rhyme _

_I know when I die; you'll be on my mind _

_And I love you, Always_

_Bon Jovi//Always _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Anne gently dabbed a damp cloth on Evelyn head, she had been awake for a few hours each day but hadn't really been aware to what was going on, Anne felt sorry for her, her father had told her to get close to the princess but Anne found herself wanting to become friends with her, she seemed to be the only one who hadn't judged her or been whispering behind her back.

Just then the door opened and Charles poked his head round "Sir you are not allowed to be here" she said firmly.

Charles came further into the room shutting the door behind her "I know, but please Lady Anne let me say goodbye to her" he begged.

Anne looked over to a sleeping Evelyn "Okay but only for two minuets" she said walking past Charles and out of the room.

He walked over to her bed, sitting down on the edge he placed a kiss on her lips "I'm sorry I've got to do this when you're asleep Evie…I love you so much and I know this will hurt you but your brothers has ordered that I leave court and I have to do what he says but I just want to tell you that I love you" he placed another kiss on her forehead and then left her room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A week later _

Evie sat up in her big four post bed, playing with her hair, she sighed but smiled when she saw Anne enter "You're up today" she said sounding rather surprised.

Evie smiled and nodded "Anne come sit" she said, Anne did as she was told and sat on the edge of her bed then Evie grabbed her hand "Thank you" she smiled.

"What for?" Anne asked smiling.

Evelyn smirked "One of my ladies told me you hadn't left my side" slightly wishing it was Charles she was saying this to.

Anne blushed a little "You are the only person here to show me any kindness and so I wanted to be here for you" she said.

"You are a true friend Anne" Evie said smiling but was suddenly struck by wave of sadness, making her look away from Anne.

"He came" Anne said picking up on her sadness.

Evie shook her head "I don't know who you're on about" she said playing dumb.

Anne gave her a hard look "You know tall, extremely handsome, blue eyes, brown wavy hair" she said playing into her game "Goes by the name of Charles." This made Evie let out a small chuckle "He loves you very much" she said.

Evelyn's head shot up "you know?" she said cautiously.

Anne nodded slowly, she then sighed "He told the King about your engagement" she said softly.

Evelyn closed her eyes "What did he do?" she asked not really wanting to hear the answer. Anne looked away "Anne please, I must know" she said.

"He got banished from court" she told Evie.

Evie slowly swung her legs over the edge of the bed "I need to talk to my brother" she stated.

Anne nodded and smiled "Well let's make you look more presentable" she said walking over to Evie's large wardrobe, she browsed through the numerous dresses of every colour and fabric; she then came across a burgundy one.

Evelyn gasped in pain as Anne laced her into the pretty dress, why did she have to choose a corset dress when she had bruised ribs, she exhaled when Anne had finished. Anne then moved onto her hair curling it into loose curls but leaving it free. "Thank You" Evie said hugging Anne and then walked out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I will not allow you to marry that man!" Henry bellowed.

Evelyn blinked back the tears and fell to her knees "Henry please, I love him" she begged.

Henry scoffed "He's just using you like a whore!" he shot back.

Evelyn regained her composure "Henry please I beg you" she pleaded.

"NO!" He shouted.

Then Evelyn lost it "Just because you're a miserable bastard who hates his wife, you think you can make everyone else miserable" she resorted whilst standing, she wasn't about to kneel for someone who she had no respect for.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, I AM THE KING OF ENGLAND, NOT YOUR BROTHER!" he shouted in complete fury.

"A HORSE WOULD BE A BETTER KING THAN YOU!" She shouted back.

Henry slapped her hard across the face causing her to whimper and grab her stinging cheek, upon realising what he had done Henry moved forward to comfort her but she stepped back before he could reach her "No! Don't you touch me! Now I am going to marry Charles with or without your blessing" she stated through clenched teeth, turning sharply on her heel she walked out of his room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charles sat in a chair opposite a large fire with his head in his hands, he hadn't slept in days, he couldn't all he could think about was Evie, his beautiful, strong Evie. Every day not spent with her felt like a year, he didn't even know if she had recovered.

He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the window to the left of him; his stubble had grown, his hair had grown and his eyes had dark circles under them, he looked like a gutter rat.

There then came a light knock on the door "What!?"

He heard the door open "There's someone here to see you sir" the young maid said.

He still refused to look at her "Send them away!" he ordered.

"Do you really want me to leave Charles?" a soft, beautiful voice asked.

Charles's eyes widened and he turned to see his beautiful fiancé stood before him "Evie?" he choked.

She smiled and ran into his strong arms, she then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately and hard, neither ever wanting to let go again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

_AN// This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful __**FelicityFay **__this girl is amazing! If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have been able to write this chapter. This is all thanks to her, So THANK YOU!! _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_'Cause you are not alone  
I'm always there with you  
And we'll get lost together  
'Till the light comes pouring through  
'Cause when you feel like you're done  
And the darkness has won  
Babe, you're not lost  
When your world's crashing down  
And you can't bear the thought  
I said, babe, you're not lost _

_Michael Buble//Lost _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Candle in the Wind 

Chapter Seven: 

'Lost' 

"_99, 100…ready or not here I come!" Evie shouted from behind the large oak tree. _

_An eight year old Henry tried to hide his laugh behind his hand but to no prevail; the low chuckle was heard by his four year old sister "Found you!" she screamed with joy. _

"_You'll have to catch me first!" he called running away. _

_Evie let out a scream "That's not fair Henry!" she said before breaking out into a run. _

_Henry laughed as he watched his younger sister chase after him, but he stopped dead in tracks when he heard a shriek, he turned sharply on his heels and saw Evie sprawled on the floor "EVIE!" he shouted as he ran over to her and scooped her up in his arms "Evie, I'm sorry Evie, wake up!" he pleaded. _

_Evie's eyes flew open "Tag" she giggled. _

_Henry was not impressed "That's not funny!" he stated. _

_Evie laughed some more "Guess what?" _

_Henry rose an eyebrow "What?" he asked. _

_Evelyn smiled "You're my favourite" she stated. _

_Henry laughed "Same" he told her. _

Henry sat up rite in bed; ever since his sister had left court he couldn't stop having these dreams about his childhood. Looking back now it was so obvious, how could he have not seen it?

"_Charles Brandon Duke of Suffolk has entered the arena" the steward announced. _

"_Any bets as to which lady, Charles is going to ask?" Anthony asked. _

_William chuckled "I will bet you ten gold coins that he asks Princess Evelyn" _

_Anthony smiled and nodded "I'll take that bet." _

_Charles rode towards the royal stand, he could spot Evelyn a mile of, she was the most beautiful woman there today, no she was always the most beautiful woman there "Good luck Charles" Henry said rousing him from his thought. _

"_Thank you your majesty" Charles replied, he then turned to Evie "Princess Evelyn would you do me the honour of letting me wear your favors?" he asked. _

_Evelyn stood up and walked over to him untying the lace ribbon from around her wrist and tied it around his lance "good luck Master Brandon" she said with a smile. _

_Charles smirked and rode over to William who was being paid by Anthony "Well wish me luck gentlemen" he said lowering his face guard. _

They had played him for a fool; they made a mockery of the king of England!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evelyn looked at her reflection and sighed, two weeks ago she was the princess of England now she had been striped of her title; two weeks ago she was living in the lavish halls of Whitehall place now she lives in a small, one bedroom farm house in the country, she ran her hands down her plain gown, at least I have Charles, she thought.

"You look beautiful" Charles said from behind her. Evelyn smiled when he wrapped his arms around her waist "Any regrets?" he asked.

Evie shook her head "None" she told him.

Charles raised an eyebrow; he was not convinced "Then why are you so sad?"

Evie sighed "This new lifestyle we have is just going to take some getting use to" she told him.

Charles nodded in agreement "I know sweetheart but it will get better once we are married" he said kissing her neck.

This brought a smile to her face and she giggled as his stubble tickled her neck "I can't wait to become your wife" she stated.

Charles smiled as well; he was just happy she was, he always wanted to make her happy "Me neither" he said giving her a little squeeze. As soon as he did that she drew a sharp breath "Ah!" she groaned in pain.

"Evelyn what is it!?" Charles asked concerned.

"My stomach" was all she was able to get out before collapsing into Charles's arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Evelyn rode in between Henry and Charles, it was such a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and there were very little clouds in the sky, she was completely lost in her own thoughts. _

"_Evelyn" Henry's voice shook her from her thoughts. _

_Evie smiled at him "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" _

_Henry chuckled as did Charles "Evie you are going to have to start listening" he said mimicking their late father. _

_Evelyn playfully swatted him "Henry stop teasing me!" _

_Henry chuckled "Anyway Charles how are arrangements going for France?" he asked. _

"_Very well Henry, very well" Charles said. Henry smiled and nodded "Very good" he praised. _

"_Want to race?" Evelyn said out of the blue. _

_Henry raised an eyebrow and Charles chuckled "wear did that come from?" he asked. _

_Evelyn shrugged and smiled "Oh come on gentlemen you aren't scared of loosing to a girl are you?" she enquired. _

_Henry scoffed "Okay then first one to that tree over there" he said._

_Evelyn and Charles agreed "Okay on my count, One…Two…Three…GO!" she shouted kicking her horse into a gallop; Evie was an excellent rider and soon took the lead with her brother not far behind, she kicked her horse on, then she reached the tree with a huge grin "Ha-ha! I won" she teased. _

_Henry chuckled "well done dear sister" he congratulated "But I'll get you next time" he said. _

_Evelyn smiled "I'm sure you will, but Charles I am most disappointed in you, third!" she joked. _

_Charles smirked "Well princess what can I say It's not my day" he laughed. _

Charles paced outside his bedroom door, two hours the doctor had been in there and still no word, he couldn't decide weather this was good or bad news, then he heard the click of the door and the doctor walked out closing the door behind him "Is she okay?" he immediately asked.

The doctor nodded "Yes she is fine, this usually happens to women in her condition, she is sleeping at the moment" he said.

Charles exhaled with relief but then remembered the doctors word "what condition?" he asked confused.

"Why she is pregnant" he stated "I'm sorry, she didn't wake up for me to talk to her, I just assumed she knew" he said.

Charles was lost for words, a child, his chills, no, there child, oh god he felt like his knees would give in "Are you sure?" he asked.

The doctor nodded "Yes, she is about two months gone" he replied.

Charles nodded "Thank you" he said leading the doctor out.

"It's okay, just make sure she gets plenty of rest and I'll be back next month to check up on her" he said leaving.

Charles closed the door and walked over to his not-yet-wife's room, he opened the door and saw her sleeping; she looked like an angel, so beautiful. He walked over to her bed and sat down running a hand over her cheek, this stirred her from her slumber.

"Charles?" she croaked.

Charles smiled "Yes sweetheart it's me" He replied.

She smiled weakly "What happened?"

Charles bit his lip "You collapsed" he stated "But there's something else" he stated.

She looked at him worried and grabbed his hand "What is it?"

Charles bit his lip "You're pregnant" he said.

Evelyn was speechless "Truly?" she asked only to receive a nod from Charles "I'm sorry" she said lowering her head.

Charles looked at her "Evie I couldn't be happier!" he exclaimed.

Evelyn smiled and hugged him "Good! Because I can't either!" she stated kissing him.

He stroked her hair lovingly "I love you so much!" he said causing Evie to smile.

"I love you too, but you do realise that we'll have to get married very soon" she said.

Charles thought for a moment "Tomorrow!" he stated.

Evelyn smiled and nodded "Okay tomorrow it is!" she said happily, the only thing that could make this thing better was if her brother was there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ooo How many men tell their fiancés their pregnant? Huh? Haha I thought I would go well. Well you know the drill, you review and I update sooner! Bye x _


	8. Chapter 8

_AN// I love you all so much, thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, it motivates me to write more, so here we go! _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Like a river flows surely to the sea _

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you _

_Elvis Presley//I can't help falling in love with you _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Candle in the Wind 

Chapter Eight: 

'I can't help falling in love with you' 

Today was the day, the day she was to be married to the love of her life, as perfect as this day was, she still wished that some people were there; her mother should be here with her, helping her get ready, or her sisters and her father should be here giving her away, but these loved ones were all gone with the wind. Her brother, that's who she wanted there today, she loved her brother so much it pained her that he wasn't here. She looked at her reflection and smiled; she wore an emerald green dress, it was beautiful, pure Italian silk with golden embroidery over the bodice. Her hair was up in curls and had a single flower in her hair, she was ready. There was then a knock at the door "Come in" she called. Evelyn heard the door open but she did not look.

"Evie you look beautiful" a voice said.

Evelyn quickly turned "Anne!" she said in shock and rushed over to hug her friend.

Anne smiled and hugged her back tightly "Oh Evie when I got your letter I just had to be here" she said happily.

"You are a true friend but what if the king finds out you are here?" she asked.

Anne bit her lip "Evelyn this may come as a shock to you but me and your brother are going to be married" she told her.

Evelyn was speechless "What about Catherine?" she asked.

Anne sighed at the mention of her name "Yes well it seems that her and your Brother Arthur's marriage was consummated after all!"

"Wow! Well let's hope you can give the King his heir" she said with a smile.

Anne nodded "Oh I will" she said confidently.

Evie smiled "Anne, I'm with child" she blurted out.

It was Anne's turn to be speechless now "What? Are you sure!" she asked.

Evelyn nodded "It's one of the reasons of marrying Charles so fast" she said unconsciously rubbing her stomach smiling.

Anne chuckled at her "I'm so happy for you" she said giving her another hug "Now let's go and get you married" she said pulling away.

* * *

Charles was nervous, very nervous, the same questions kept going through his head; would she go through with it? Would she even show up!? 'Of course she'll show up!' he said reassuring himself.

"Well I never thought I'd see the day!" a voice called from the door.

Charles turned and smiled "William, it's good to see you again" he said hugging his friends.

Will smiled "You to Charles, court had been rather lonely without you" he stated.

Charles nodded "But what are you doing here?" he asked confused, he hadn't written to him.

"Well your rather beautiful fiancé wrote to me and asked me to come and surprise you" he explained.

Charles smiled to himself; he was defiantly making the write choice "I'm glad you're here"

"Me too, me too, I am happy for you Charles, but I've got to say I never did reckon you'd marry the princess, but I was wrong and I say I'm wrong, you two will make a wonderful couple" he said before walking over to the jug filled with wine and poured two glasses. "A toast…To you and Evelyn may you be forever happy" he said raising his glass.

"I'll drink to that! Cheers" Charles stated before drinking the whole glass. "I've got some other news" he said once finished.

This stopped Will from drinking "Oh and what is that?" he asked curiously.

Charles smiled happily "Evie's with child" he said.

Will patted his friend on the back "Congratulation Charles, when is it due?" he asked.

"In the winter" Charles replied still smirking.

William smiled, he was truly happy for his friend, but secretly wish that his wife would give him some children he could cherish, he then noticed the time on the wall and stood up "Charles, we best hurry, I am under strict instructions for you not to be late" he said.

Charles chuckled "Yes, let's not keep the bride waiting" he said exciting his small study.

* * *

The church was small and in the middle of nowhere, but that didn't matter; only two of their friends were present, but that didn't matter either; No these things were not on anyone's minds this beautiful spring day, for two lovers were finally going to join together in holy matrimony.

Charles's heart skipped a beat when he first saw her, she looked like an angel, an angel sent from god to guide him towards the light, there were no doubts in his mind, she was his destiny and him hers. She got closer and closer, becoming even more beautiful with every step; until she reached him "You look so beautiful" he whispered in her ear, causing her to let out a little giggle.

"We are gathered here today to join together Charles Brandon and Evelyn Tudor…" The priest started.

_Thirty Minuets Later _

"You may now kiss the bride" he finished.

Charles gathered his wife in his arms and kissed her passionately to the applauds of Anne and William who were smiling with joy from pew.

When Charles finally pulled away he had the biggest smile on his handsome face "I love you so much Evie" he stated still holding her.

Evelyn smiled "I love you Charles, Now take me home" she said still smiling.

Charles took her by the hand out of the church and towards his horse "Where are you two going?" William asked once outside.

Charles smirked "Home" he said.

"You two best be getting back, before the king notices your gone, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you" Evie said rather saddened.

Anne hugged her "Okay but you had best write to me every week and I will do my best to come and see you when I can" she told Evie.

Evelyn smiled and kissed her friends cheek "Your are my greatest friend Anne and I will do as you ask I promise" she then walked over to Will and kissed his cheek "Thank you for coming, you have made my husbands day" she whispered in his ear.

William chuckled at this, he could tell how much she loved him, he now wished he had snatched this beautiful lady up first "No, You have made his day beautiful Evelyn and you will make his life complete" he whispered back, this time making Evie chuckle "You are both welcome anytime and we hope to see you both soon" she said whilst Charles helped her onto his horse, he then got on behind her "See you soon" he said to his friends before riding off with his new wife in his arms.

Anne and Will watched until they were out of sight "They are going to make each other very happy" Anne confessed.

Will nodded in agreement "Yes but Evie was right we must get back before the king notices we are gone" he stated offering Anne his arm, which she gladly took and they walked towards their horses.

* * *

_Im sorry this isn't that long but I didn't really want to go over the top with the wedding scene, I think it works quite well being short and simple. I will update soon I promise! X_


	9. Chapter 9

_You guys are absolutely amazing, thank you for all your reviews they are amazing! _

* * *

_They say there's a place _

_Where dreams have all gone _

_They never said where, but I think I know _

_Its miles through the night _

_Just over the dawn _

_On the road that will take me home. _

_Going Home//Mary Fahl _

* * *

Candle in the Wind 

Chapter Nine:

Going Home 

Evie couldn't sleep, the baby had started kicking the previous week and now it wouldn't stop, she sighed as she looked out of the window; the moon illuminated the golden leaves that had fallen to the ground. It was September, that left three months, three months until she would be able to hold her baby, no, their baby, In November they would be a family.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing up?" Charles asked groggily from their bed.

Evelyn smiled walking over to the bed and then lay down next to her husband "Your child wont stop kicking" she stated with a smirk.

Charles chuckled and started rubbing his wife's stomach "There, there baby, give mama a break, she can't sleep and when mama can't sleep, papa's not allowed to sleep" he said receiving a slight swat for his last remark. He then lay back proudly when the baby stopped kicking.

"Charles that was amazing!" She said star struck

He smiled smugly and pulled her into his arms "Are you happy?" she asked snuggling into his arms.

He kissed her head "I couldn't be happier, however I wish I could give you the life you deserve" he said a little saddened "But I start my new job tomorrow and the pay is quite good so hopefully we will be able to afford something better soon" he said in a slightly happier tone.

Evie looked up at her husband "Charles as long a we are together, I don't give a damn where we live or how much money we have" she said.

"I Love you" he said into her hair, taking in her smell.

Evelyn kissed him "I love you too darling."

* * *

Queen Anne, it sure did have a nice ring to it and tomorrow it would be official, she would be Queen consort of England, Ireland and Wales. The only thing that had made her sad was the thought of Evelyn, the beautiful Princess Evelyn Tudor, she had done anything within her power to try and get Henry to go see her, but no, when it came to the King of England, he really was as stubborn as a mule sometimes. She could tell he pined for his sister; he was like a lost puppy on some days, just moping around the castle. She decided she wasn't going to take it any longer and much to the disapproval of her father and brother made her way to the king's chambers.

"Your Wife Anne Boleyn Tudor" The steward announced.

Henry stood up "Darling" he greeted along with a loving kiss "What do I owe to this pleasant surprise?" he asked leading her to a chair opposite his.

She thought a moment on what to say "Henry, I have received a letter from your sister, she is with child" she told him, sure it was a little lie, she had known for six months but he didn't know that.

The kings jaw tightened, then loosened and the smallest smile formed at his lips "Thank you for telling me Anne" he said standing up.

Anne smiled "I trust you are happy?" she asked.

Henry nodded "Charles must be very happy" he stated plainly.

"I would imagine so" she replied happily.

* * *

Evie pulled her shawl tighter round her shoulders as the coldness of the kitchen hit her skin, she looked at the clock which read 3 o'clock, she then walked out to her small vegetable garden and carefully knelt down and started to pull out the potatoes, her grandmother would be turning in her grave at a Princess of England ploughing vegetables, this thought made her laugh a little.

"Evelyn" a voice said from behind her.

She turned her head and gasped at who she saw "Henry!" she said quickly standing up and gave a light curtsy, she then wiped her muddy hands on her skirts "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Henry ignored her question and just hugged her, the truth was he missed her, he missed her so much "Come lets go inside" he said smiling, all Evie could do was nod as she led her brother in side.

It was Henry's turn to gasp when he saw the conditions his beloved sister was living in "This is where you live?" he asked.

Evelyn sighed "Oh it isn't that bad" she stated the truth was it was worse "Please take a seat" she said motioning towards a chair by the fire "Can I get you a drink?" she asked.

"Evelyn come sit, please" he asked his sister.

Evelyn nodded and sat down in the chair opposite her brother and Henry smiled at her "I guess congratulations are in order" he said.

Evelyn smiled this time and rubbed her stomach "Thank you, me and Charles are very excited" she stated.

"Where is Charles?" he asked.

"Working, he got a job at a merchant in town" she told him.

Henry nodded "Well he isn't going to need it for much longer" he said, Evelyn raised an eyebrow "I want you both back at court, both of your allowances and property will be given back to you and you will be given the titles of Duke and Duchess of Suffolk and then my very late wedding gifts to you will be Littlecote House in Berkshire" he said.

Evelyn was speechless "Really Henry?" she said smiling.

Henry nodded "The truth is I have been miserable without you, you are my best friend and confidante, one of the only people I can trust, please come home Evie" he literally begged.

Evie got up and hugged her brother "Oh thank you Henry, Thank you!" she said happily.

Just then the door burst open "Evelyn!" Charles shouted "I saw the guards…Your Highness" he quickly bowed when he saw the king.

Henry stood up and walked over to his friend, he placed a hand on his shoulder "Hello Duke of Suffolk" he greeted with a smile.

Charles smiled "Is it true?" he asked his wife, who nodded "Thank you!" he said to the king happily.

Henry smiled "It's good to see you again Charles, now I trust you can be packed up in an hour, I want us to get back to court, oh and Evelyn we will have you some new dresses made once I get back, they will be ready for you in the morning" he stated.

"Thank You" she said smiling.

Henry smiled back and kissed his sister head, today surly was a happy day, they were all going home.

Yeah yeah I know like mega cheesy but sometimes cheesy works! Right? Well I'll let you guys decide so review! Oh and sorry about the wait on this chapter! X


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: I am an awful person, I really am. I can't apologise enough for keeping you all waiting for this chapter, I just hit this huge writer's block and had no idea where I wanted to take this story, but now I do, so I'm back writing. YAY! So without keeping you any longer, here is the 10__th__ Chapter. _

_As strong as you were, tender you go.  
I'm watching you breathing for the last time.  
A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,  
I know what it means and I'll carry you home.  
I'll carry you home _

_James Blunt- Carry You Home _

Candle in the Wind 

Chapter Ten: 

Carry You Home 

_12__th__ October 1520 _

Evelyn's hands rubbed her very swollen stomach and the first smile in weeks crept across her face, but it went just as fast as it came. It was past midnight and Charles was still nowhere to be seen, she was well aware of a banquet being held tonight, which she had chose not to attend due to her fragile state but even so he promised he wouldn't stay long. When he did return though, it was bound to turn into an argument, just like everything else did. She should have seen it coming, Henry's court had a way of turning even the most respectable men into scoundrels, not that Charles was one of those "most respectable" men, no , she was well aware of Charles's past history but she knew he would never be unfaithful to her, would he?

The thought both scared and angered her, getting up from her bed she walked over to the window where the rain was coming down hard, it took her back to that night where she was drunk and they made love on her bed, they were so happy back then, when their affair was still a secret, whe-when they weren't married and suddenly the tears ran down her face.

Charles felt a little guilty, he was suppose to be back a few hours ago but he was having a great time, this was his first banquet in months and he was going to enjoy himself.

"How's Evelyn doing?" Will asked catching his attention.

Charles smiled and nodded "She is well, thank you" he said. His eyes drifted back over the dance floor and his eyes fell upon some woman with long black hair, she was the complete opposite to Evie and this some-what intrigued him.

Will noticed the familiar look on his friends face "Don't think about it Charles" he warned.

"I have no idea what you're on about Will" he said defensively folding his arms across his chest.

Will scoffed "Just watch yourself" he warned, he really liked Evelyn and he wasn't about to let his stupid friend ruin his marriage.

Charles rolled his eyes "I'm going to check on Evie" he dismissed himself.

He walked down the long corridor towards their chambers, when he opened the door he saw her stood at the window crying "Evelyn?" he asked closing the door behind him.

She didn't turn around but he saw her tense up "where have you been?" she asked softly.

Charles walked over to her and went to place a hand on her shoulder but she moved away "Evie, what is the matter?"

"You were suppose to be back hours ago Charles" she stated, her expression was blank but her beautiful, big eyes were swollen.

"That's why you're crying?" he asked, his voice rising just a little.

Evie turned sharply on her heels "I am crying because you just don't care anymore!" she shouted at her husband.

Charles shook his head "I can't believe you Evelyn. I have made nothing but sacrifices for you."

"And I've not made sacrifices for you?"

"I don't have to put up with this" he said turning to leave.

Evie scoffed "Go back to your whores, you haven't changed!" she shouted.

Charles turned and quickly walked back over to her, grabbing her fiercely by the wrists and pushing up against the wall "Shut up you bitch! I could kill you and this child with my bare hands" he threatened before letting go and storming out of the room, slamming the door on his way out.

Once he was gone, she crumpled to the floor in tears, her husband, the love of her life had just threatened to kill her and her child, what was she suppose to do?

Charles was furious, how dare she accuse him of having affairs, since they have been together he had not slept with another woman. He finally made it back to the hall where the party was still in full swing, he was watching from the doorway when he felt a hand fall softly on his shoulder. Charles turned slowly to see the black haired woman smirking at him "My lord" she curtseyed.

"My lady" he bowed back.

"It is a wonderful party, is it not?" she asked.

Charles nodded "Yes it is" he agreed.

The woman smiled "So my Duke Suffolk, are you going to ask me my name any time soon? I've seen you looking at me all night" she giggled.

Charles chuckled "What is your name my dear lady?" he asked.

"Jane" she replied "I am lady in waiting to her majesty. She is excited about the birth of your child" she said.

Charles scoffed "yes well she's the only one at the moment" he grumbled, suddenly becoming angry again.

Jane smirked "Follow me Duke" she said seductively, taking hold of his hand.

Will saw the whole scene and shook his head disapprovingly, he couldn't believe that Charles was about to betray Evelyn.

"I can't leave it like this" Evelyn sobbed to herself, lifting herself up off the floor she quickly wiped her eyes and put a brush through her long hair then put on her emerald green dressing gown, which she tied across her stomach.

She walked out into the hall and down the corridor; she could hear the party in the main hall and tried to figure out a way of getting to Charles without being seen.

"Evelyn?" her heart rate quickened as the voice seemed to come from the darkness "Don't worry it's me" Will spoke coming into light.

Evie placed a hand on her heart in relief "Oh goodness, Master Compton, you scared me" she stated.

"My apologies, I did not intend to frighten you. May I ask to what you are doing?" he asked.

Evelyn sighed and smiled weakly "I'm looking for Charles, have you seen him?" she asked placing a hand on her stomach.

Will froze; of course he knew where Charles was, he was off fornicating with that woman, but he couldn't tell her, it would cost her too much distress "I'm sorry I don't" he lied.

Evelyn knew he lying "You're not a very good liar William" she said sternly.

"Look Evelyn-" he was suddenly cut off with the sound of giggling coming from outside.

They both made their way to the window and saw Charles and that Whore in the gardens "Oh my god" she said breathlessly, her hand flew to her mouth when she saw that woman kiss her husband. Suddenly there was a pain in her stomach and she crumpled to the floor with a cry.

Will was by her side in a second and noticed the blood "Oh god. GUARDS!" he shouted.

Within seconds guards came rushing up the stairs and were shocked to see the Princess on the floor, bleeding "What..."

"Go get someone!" Will shouted lifting his friend's wife into his arms and carried her to her room.

He kicked open the door to her room and startled her ladies in waiting "What's happened?" one of them screamed.

"It's the baby" he replied placing her down on the bed and she cried out again "there, there Evelyn, everything going to be all right."

"Charles, I want Charles."

Henry sat holding his wife's hand as he watched the rest of his court dance, his attention was suddenly drawn to a guard who entered the room and go over to Cromwell, he watched as Cromwell's eyes widened and then make his way over to him "your majesty, your sister has gone into labour" he spoke.

Anne gasped "but she's only eight months pregnant" she said shocked.

Cromwell nodded "I'm afraid it doesn't look good" he said sadly.

Henry and Anne quickly got up from their thrones and left the hall towards Evelyn's room.

Charles was shocked when Jane kissed him, at first he kissed her back but then pushed her away, he loved Evie to much to do this to her "I'm sorry I can't" he said.

Jane was shocked "you can't?" she asked.

Charles nodded "I love my wife too much to hurt her in anyway" he spoke and left.

"Just wait Charles Brandon, you will be mine soon enough" she muttered with a smirk.

Charles rounded the corner to his and Evie's room and saw it being guarded by two guards, his pace quickened and he burst through the door to see the King, Queen and Will sat there, worry etched onto their faces "What's happened?" he demanded.

"Charles , Evie's gone into labour" Anne spoke softly trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

Just then the door opened and the physician came out wiping the blood from his hands which worried everyone in the room "Well?" Charles shouted.

The physician sighed "It's not looking good. She has lost a lot of blood and is too weak to push so we are going to have to operate" he spoke softly making sure they understood "We will do everything we can" he said before going back into the room.

Charles sank to the floor and Will narrowed his eyes "If she dies, it will be your fault. She saw what happened in the gardens" he said sternly but low so Henry and Anne couldn't hear.

"Oh god no" Charles said shakily.


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: Thank you for the reviews! They mean so much to me, I really hope you don't all hate me too much for the last chapter, but just bare with me guys I do have a plan! _

_When you're weary  
Feeling small  
When tears are in your eyes  
I will dry them all_

I'm on your side  
When times get rough  
And friends just can't be found  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down 

_Bridge Over Troubled Water- Eva Cassidy._

Candle in the Wind

Chapter Eleven: 

Bridge Over Troubled Water 

Charles couldn't bare it anymore, all he could hear was his wife's screams coming from their bed chambers he got up from his chair and started to pace up and down in front of the double door "What is taking them so long!" he shouted furiously.

Anne got up to comfort him "Calm down Charles, these things take time" she spoke softly, but truth be told she had no idea how long birthing usually took.

Charles smiled weakly at her before sinking back into his seat, lowering his head into his hands but another scream made his head shot up. The doors opened a little and a small woman hurried out carrying sheets drenched in blood, the sight made his stomach crawl, there was just so much blood. He watched as the woman put the sheets into a pot of boiling water and then go back into where his wife lay fighting for her life.

Evelyn screamed loudly, the sweat making her night gown and hair stick to her, she could hear her voice getting hoarse and she felt weak, very weak. Even though the pain was getting worse she couldn't scream anymore, all she wanted was to sleep, her eyes started to droop and she felt someone clasp her hand "Come on Miss, stay with us" the woman's voice spoke.

"I can't" she whispered, she was going to die, she just knew it, she would never get to hold her baby in her arms, never get to tell Charles she was sorry and that she loved him. "Tell Charles I'm sorry" she said weakly.

The woman sniffed "You're going to tell him yourself" she said firmly.

Evelyn shook her head and was just about to close her eyes when she heard a cry and suddenly she was awake again, the tears fell down her face again as she saw for the first time her baby "What is it?" she asked.

"A girl ma'am" the midwife said smiling.

Evelyn gave her a small smile "She's beautiful, bring her to me."

The woman walked to the side of the bed and placed the new baby in Evie's arms. Evie was in awe, she was just so beautiful, she kissed her daughters head "I love you" she whispered.

"I've got to clean her up now" the midwife said, taking the child out of the mother's arms.

Evelyn smiled, but her eyes began to droop again "show her to Charles" she said before everything went black.

Charles stood up quickly, he could have sworn he heard crying, his heart rate quickened as an old woman came out holding a tiny baby wrapped in blankets, she smiled at Charles "You have a daughter sir."

Charles walked over and took the baby out of the woman's arms, a huge smile plastered across his handsome face, she was so beautiful, she had her mother's eyes but his brown hair "How's my wife?" he asked noticing how the woman's face suddenly saddened.

"She's lost a lot of blood; the physician is doing everything he can."

Suddenly the feeling of joy was overshadowed by the feeling of dread, he couldn't lose Evelyn, she was his everything "she could die?" he asked shakily.

The woman nodded slowly "I'm sorry" she said before going back into the room.

Henry was speechless his little sister couldn't die! He needed her, Evelyn was his strength and he fell back into his chair as the sudden urge to cry came to him.

Anne walked over to Charles, to take the baby, she could tell his legs were about give way. Charles had no objections to letting Anne take the child and as soon as she did so he sunk down the wall and began to cry "Evie, I love you" he whispered.

_2 hours later _

The Physician came out of the room and all in the room stood up "Well?" Henry ordered.

The man sighed "I have managed to stop the bleeding. But I don't think she will make it through the night, she has lost just too much blood."

Charles could have sworn his heart had stopped "C-can I see her?" he stuttered.

The man nodded "Of course, but please one at a time."

Charles didn't stop to listen what the man was saying, he just rushed past him into the room and froze when he saw her. His love lay in the middle of the bed; her golden hair was spread out across the pillow, the covers pulled up to her chest, she just looked so peaceful. He slowly walked over to the bed and sat down, running his hand down the side of her beautiful face and that's when he noticed how pale she was "Evelyn" he whispered.

He tried to fight back the tears but it was no use "come back to me" he whispered "I can't do this without you Evie, I love you too much" he sobbed placing his head on her chest, the sound of her heart beat was the most soothing thing to him right now "I am fool for what I did, I'm so sorry."

"_Mama?" Evelyn whispered with a tear rolling down her cheek. _

_Elizabeth placed a pale hand on her youngest daughter's cheek "By beautiful Evelyn" she cooed weakly. _

_Evie sniffed back the tears "Pa says you're really sick?" she asked so wanting her dad to be wrong. _

"_Oh don't worry my love; I'll be all right soon." _

_Evelyn could tell her mother was lying and she began to cry and burrowed her small head into the crook of her neck and held on for dear life "Please don't leave me mama" she sobbed. _

_Elizabeth comforted her daughter trying her best not to cry as well "Evelyn, listen to me darling. You be a strong little girl and remember that I will always love you." _

"_I will mama" she sobbed placing a kiss on Elizabeth's head "I love too." _

_Just then the door opened and one of her mother's ladies in waiting came in "What are you doing in here child? The highness needs her rest" she said sternly. _

"_It's okay Eleanor" Elizabeth smiled and turned her attention back to Evie "No you run along and don't forget how much I love you." _

_Evie reluctantly nodded but before leaving she gave her mother another hug and left the room and that was the last time she ever saw her. _

_Will Evie survive? Found out in the next chapter. I know I'm mean; I'm sorry, don't hate me! I will post the next chapter in the next few days. Oh and don't forget to review!_


End file.
